vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos (Sailor Moon)
|-|Chaos= Summary Chaos is the final villain Sailor Moon ever had to face, and all evils are said to be manifestations of her. It is the primordial void that existed before even Cosmos. As the Chaos-Spawn are all Aspects of itself, it can use the abilities of them all. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. |-|Sailor Chaos= Summary Sailor Chaos is the Sailor Guardian form of Chaos. She appeared once in the last chapter of the manga, in a flashback, when Sailor Cosmos mentions her. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Possibly 2-C Name: Chaos, its aspects have their own names | Sailor Chaos Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Unknown | Female Age: Primordial (Predates Existence) Classification: Cosmic evil force, Ultimate evil force in the universe | Humanoid alien, Sailor Senshi, Embodiment of Chaos (Antithesis of Cosmos) Powers and Abilities: |-|Chaos= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chaos Manipulation and Embodiment, Flight, Large Size (Type 6), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Is one with the Galaxy Cauldron, a four dimensional structure linked to other parts of the space-time continuum), Energy Manipulation, Aura, Magic, BFR, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 & 8; as long as the Galaxy Cauldron exists, it will always come back to life), Regeneration (Mid-Godly overtime), Acausality (Type 1 & 3), Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Eldritch Entity Creation (Can create aspects of itself), Astronomical Object Manipulation, Matter Absorption, Darkness Manipulation, Intangibility, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Telepathy, Space-Time Manipulation, Can replicate the powers of its incarnations including: Stellar Manipulation, Energy/Negative Energy Manipulation, Transmutation, Illusion Creation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Sealing, Age Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation & Mind Control, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Attack Manipulation, Creation, Clairvoyance, Essence Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Possession, Power Nullification, Probability Manipulation (Can alter the destiny of things), Teleportation, Void Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Resurrection, Corruption, Existence Erasure, Power Bestowal, Mirror Manipulation and Imprisonment, Weather Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Time Travel, Black Hole Manipulation, Assimilation, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Paralysis Inducement, Dimensional Travel, Durability Negation, Fusionism, Resistance to: Radiation Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Purification and Existence Erasure |-|Sailor Chaos= All of previous plus Immortality (Type 8; as long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or altered, she will always reincarnate), Powers via Crystal (Can use the power of the Chaos Crystal), Transformation (along with Cloth Manipulation), Void Magic and Empowerment, Cosmic Elemental Manipulation (Chaos Manipulation), Spell Creation and Negation (Can also reverse spells with the henshin), Anti-Magic, Reincarnation/Revitalisation (with Sailor Crystal), Ultimate Erasure (Sailor Chaos' powers of destruction can bypass Mid-Godly Regeneration and prevent a person/object from healing themselves or being restored by a third party - not even Cosmos along with the Lambda Power can recover the damage she causes), Invulnerability, Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation, Can use Chaos Spawn abilities, Resistance to: Chaos Manipulation, Telekinesis, Sleep Manipulation, Space-Time BFR, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Essence Manipulation, Transmutation, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, Illusions, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Absorption, Extrasensory Perception, Holy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Minor Conceptual Manipulation and likely to the hax of all Sailors Senshi (Sailor Cosmos, who possesses all the abilities of every Sailor Senshi in the Universe has literally no Chance of victory against Sailor Chaos during their eternal battle using all the methods until now, she mentally demoralized Cosmos because she is not able to kill Sailor Chaos) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Was warping to the "far reaches" of space-timeVol. 11, Act 53 Stars 4 Pg. 14) | Possibly Low Multiverse level (Constantly battled against Sailor Cosmos and has been described as a massive threat to herVol. 12, Act 60 Stars 11 Pg. 21) Speed: Infinite (Chaos existed before the space-time continuum, and as such is unaffected by time because the timeless void was its natural habitat) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Sailor Cosmos) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, likely Immeasurable (As big as the Galaxy Cauldron and is one with it) Striking Strength: Universal+ | Possibly Low Multiversal Durability: Universe level+ (Survived the beginning of the Universe, believed that she would survive the beginning of a new universe, an "infinitesimal" part of her survived within the Galaxy Cauldron, which can destroy even Star Seeds), Intangibility, RegenerationChaos cannot permanently be destroyed on its own and would return someday, but for the time being, the galaxy gained a reprieve from Chaos' influence., and Abstract Nature make her incredibly hard to kill | Possibly Low Multiverse level (Comparable to Sailor Cosmos) Stamina: Infinite (Can create more energy for herself at will, space-time does not affect her normally) | Limitless (Battled endlessly with Sailor Cosmos and likely to continue on indefinitely) Range: At least Universal+ | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable | Chaos Crystal Intelligence: Cosmic Intelligence (Can see all of space-time), Can easily manipulate even extremely wise beings, Immense Combat Experience as Sailor Chaos Weaknesses: None notable | None notable Feats: Show/Hide Form: * Chaos not only can survive within the Galaxy Cauldron but FUSED with it to become Sagittarius Zero Star, an actual star.Vol. 12, Act 59 Stars 10 Pg. 30 : Bear in mind that the Galaxy Cauldron is the source of all star seeds and melts down star seeds, essences themselves, within it. Not even Galaxia, the Sailor Soldier of Destruction, can destroy Star Seeds. Yet Chaos can tank being within the Galaxy Cauldron. * However let's say you were actually able to damage Chaos. You'd run into the problem of Chaos's insane regen. Chaos was reduced to infinitesimally small (INFINTESIMALLY SMALL), yet survived and will regenerate into Sailor Chaos in the future.Moon: Act 60, Page 38 * Chaos, based on its nature is conceptual. Power: : Chaos has enough raw power to make most skyfathers blush. * To Chaos, destroying a planet is as easy as breaking a baby’s neck, even while trapped in another dimensionVol. 10, Act 45 - Dream 7, Mirror Dream Pg. 36. * Chaos can easily output enough sheer power to threaten both Sailor Galaxia and Eternal Sailor Moon.Moon: Act 59, Page 27 * Chaos is a threat to all of creation.Vol. 2, Act 10 Moon Pg. 21 * Chaos was planning to form an entire new universe after acquiring the Silver Crystal.Vol. 12, Act 57 - Stars 8 Pg. 14 * It's a common misconception for some reason that Chaos was only threatening the local galaxy but if Chaos defeated Usagi, the ultimate darkness would have overcome the ultimate light and Chaos would be supreme in all the universeMoon: Act 59, Page 33, able to do with it what it pleases. However, this is merely base Chaos. * Chaos will revive as the even stronger Sailor Chaos that not even Sailor Cosmos could stop.Moon: Act 60, Page 21 * Sailor Chaos will do such damage that not even Sailor Cosmos herself will be able to restore it.Moon: Act 60, Page 21 : And when you consider that Lambda Usagi, two power-ups below Sailor Cosmos, could revive beings from having even their star seeds destroyed...Sailor Chaos has a lot of power to say the least. Movement: * Chaos is mostly stationary, having fused with the most important place in the universe. Also space and time may no longer mean much to a being like Chaos. * That said if necessary, Chaos can travel inter-galactic distances even from distant galaxies.Vol. 10, Act 48 Dream 10 - Princess Dream Pg. 17 * Chaos can also move fast enough to surprise Galaxia and Eternal Sailor MoonMoon: Act 59, Page 27, who are billions of times FTL capable of zipping around a galaxy in seconds. * However, Chaos does not need to rely purely on physical movement to get around. Chaos can teleport:Vol. 3, Act 13 Final Battle - Reincarnation -'' Pg. 11 and can travel through alternate dimensionsVol. 5, ''Act 24 - Attack, Black Lady Pg. 33. Darkness Manipulation: * As the "Ultimate Darkness" Chaos can manipulate darkness to it's whim. Chaos can swallow entire planets in darkness.Vol. 2, Act 7 Mamoru Chiba - Tuxedo Mask -'' Pg. 23 * Chaos, even while trapped in another dimension, can cause constant darkness over the entire sky and cover an entire planet in it’s dark barrier.Moon: Act 45, Page 32 * This creates a rift in space-time around the planet giving Chaos control over it.Vol. 9, ''Act 44 Dream 6 - New Guardians Dream Pg. 28 * Chaos can make entire stars turn dark.Moon: Act 10, Page 20 Energy Manipulation: : As Energy is the primary weapons the Soldiers of Love and Justice use against it, Chaos has numerous defenses against energy. * Chaos can sense and identify different “lights” referencing the different powers of different Star Seeds even from another dimension.Vol. 6, Act 27 Infinity 1 Premonition Pg. 7-8 : Chaos can take energy from others for itself. * Chaos can absorb energy automaticallyMoon: Act 13, Page 14 and drain it with it's presenceVol. 4, Act 21 Complication - Nemesis Pg. 37. : Chaos can also use it's own form of energy, negative energy. * Chaos can emit negative energy.Vol. 4, Act 20 Crystal Tokyo - King Endymion -'' Pg. 16 * Chaos can also cancel out light and energy, converting them to it's own negative energy.Vol. 5, ''Act 22 Hidden Agenda - Nemesis Pg. 22 * Chaos can then use this negative energy to cancel out any other energy that is attempted to be used.Moon: Act 21, Page 19 Matter Manipulation: : Chaos can easily manipulate the illusory world of matter that mortals call reality. * Chaos’s mere Presence can cause beings to go blind.Moon: Act 13, Page 37 * Chaos can shapeshift beings. Chaos can turn people into animalsVol. 9, Act 43 - Dream 5, Venus Dream Pg. 10 or rapidly de-age people until they disappearVol. 10, Act 45 - Dream 7, Mirror Dream Pg. 39-40. * Chaos can also trap beings in stone if it wishes.Moon: Act 45, Page 49 * And if Chaos kills a mortal being it can resurrect them as loyal to it with new dark powers.Vol. 3, Act 12 Enemy - Queen Metalia -'' Pg. 8 : Chaos also has some larger-scale matter manipulation. * Chaos can turn an entire castle to stone.Moon: Act 10, Page 22 * Chaos can turn matter into Deathly Black Lava so fast as to cover a continent-sized section of Earth into Deathly Black Lava.Vol. 8, ''Act 37 Infinity 11 Infinite - Judgement -'' Pg. 16 * Chaos’s Presence can fade away even an entire planet.Moon: Act 24, Page 28 ''Mind Manipulation: : Chaos, as a proper eldritch abomination can warp the minds of beings. * Chaos can corrupt beings into dark versions of themselves.Moon: Act 22, Pages 5-6 * Chaos can affect minds on the planetary scale from another dimension.Moon: Act 45, Page 32 * Chaos can casually cause an entire planet to go insane.Moon: Act 13, Page 20 * When trying Chaos can transmit images to others and can hypnotize an entire planetMoon: Act 13, Page 33 or trap an entire planet into an eternal nightmareVol. 10, Act 47 Dream 9 - Dead Moon Dream Pg. 6. Soul Manipulation: * As the "Satan" Being of the Verse, Chaos naturally has the ability to steal souls.Vol. 8, Act 36 Infinity 10 Infinite - Upper Atmosphere -'' Pg. 23 ''Reality Manipulation: * Chaos, as the basic antithesis of reality, warps reality and tries to destroy it. * Merely it's presence distorts reality drastically. * Chaos, like Death Phantom, warps space-time like a Black Hole, on such a scale that 900 years seem the same moment. * Chaos can assimilate anything it comes into contact up to entire planets.Moon: Act 36, Page 14 * Chaos’s presence can distort reality turning it into the weird space of the Tau Dimension.Moon Act 36, Pages 12-13 * Chaos was distorting to the far reaches of space-time.Moon Act 53, Page 14 : Chaos can play around with the space-time continuum at will. * Chaos can rip apart the space-time continuumMoon: Act 24, Page 43 or can create a space-time rip from ~Solar System’s Distance awayVol. 5, Act 23 Covert Maneuvers - Wiseman Pg. 33. : Chaos can likewise manipulate dimensions at will. * Chaos can merge dimensions at willMoon: Act 36, Pages 8-9. * Or Chaos can easily throw things into other dimensions.Moon: Act 45, Page 53 * Chaos can appear in reflective surfaces at will, even multiple at onceMoon: Act 47, Page 24 and can make mirrors solid or entrances to another dimensionMoon: Act 47, Pages 19-20. * Even amount other dimensional manipulator, Chaos is a great threat as it can trap beings capable of interdimensional TravelVol. 9, Act 41 - Dream 3, Mars Dream Pg. 11. : Chaos has a few other tricky ways of distorting reality. * Chaos can affect intangible things as if they were affected by matter including King Endymion’s Psionic ProjectionVol. 5, Act 25 Showdown - Death Phantom -'' Pg. 45. * Chaos can trap people in their own attackMoon: Act 45, Pages 51-52 or reflect attacks backMoon: Act 48, Page 8 ''Star Seed Manipulation: * Chaos can rip the Star Seed, the essence, out of someone, which generally causes the collapse of the beings power, bodies, minds, and souls.Moon: Act 48, Page 23 Techniques: : Chaos has access to the Evil Eye, Beast Hands, and Curse Techniques Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Darkness Manipulation: As the "Ultimate Darkness" Chaos can manipulate darkness to its whim. Chaos can swallow entire planets in darkness. Chaos, even while trapped in another dimension, can cause constant darkness over the entire sky and cover an entire planet in its dark barrier. This creates a rift in space-time around the planet giving Chaos control over it. Chaos can make entire stars turn dark. * Energy Manipulation: As energy is the primary weapons the Soldiers of Love and Justice use against it, Chaos has numerous defences against energy. Chaos can sense and identify different “lights” referencing the different powers of different Star Seeds even from another dimension. Chaos can take energy from others for itself. Chaos can absorb energy automatically and drain it with it's presence. Chaos can also use its own form of energy, negative energy. Chaos can emit negative energy at will. Chaos can also cancel out light and energy, converting them to its own negative energy. Chaos can then use this negative energy to cancel out any other energy that is attempted to be used. * Matter Manipulation: Chaos can easily manipulate the illusory world of matter that mortals call reality. Chaos' mere Presence can cause beings to go blind. Chaos can shapeshift beings. Chaos can turn people into animals or rapidly de-age people until they disappear. Chaos can also trap beings in stone if it wishes. And if Chaos kills a mortal being it can resurrect them as loyal to it with new dark powers. Chaos also has some larger-scale matter manipulation. Chaos can turn an entire kingdom to stone. Chaos can turn matter into deathly black lava so fast as to cover a continent-sized section of Earth. Chaos' Presence can fade away even an entire planet. * Mental Manipulation: Chaos, being an eldritch abomination, can warp the minds of beings. Chaos can corrupt beings into dark versions of themselves. Chaos can affect minds on a planetary scale from another dimension. Chaos can casually cause an entire planet to go insane. When trying, Chaos can transmit images to others and can hypnotize an entire planet or trap an entire planet into an eternal nightmare. * Soul Manipulation: Chaos has the ability to steal souls, at least 4 at a time. * Reality Manipulation: Chaos, as the basic antithesis of reality, warps reality and tries to destroy it. Merely its presence distorts reality drastically. Chaos, like Death Phantom, warps space-time like a Black Hole, on such a scale that 900 years seem like the same moment. Chaos can assimilate anything it comes into contact up to entire planets. Chaos’s presence can distort reality turning it into the weird space of the Tau Dimension. Chaos distortions reached the far reaches of space-time. Chaos can play around with the space-time continuum at will. Chaos can rip apart the space-time continuum or can create a space-time rip from a solar system’s distance away. Chaos can affect intangible things as if they were affected by matter like King Endymion’s Psionic Projection * Dimensions Manipulation: Chaos has access to parallel dimensions and can manipulate the fabric of dimensions and the interactions between them. Chaos can merge dimensions at will. Or Chaos can easily throw things into other dimensions. Chaos can appear in reflective surfaces at will, even multiple at once, each one being it's own dark dimension and can make mirrors solid or entrances to the other dimensions. Even among other dimensional manipulator, Chaos is a great threat as it can trap beings capable of interdimensional Travel, keeping their forms locked in one dimension. * Attack Manipulation: Chaos can trap people in their own attack or reflect attacks back. * Star Seed Manipulation: Chaos can rip the Star Seed, the essence, out of someone, which generally causes the collapse of the beings power, bodies, minds, and souls. * Evil Eye: Chaos can use Death Phantom's "Evil Eye" technique. The Evil Eye is primarily used to control other people. Beings who have looked once in the Evil Eye Technique can be controlled at will by the user, even afterwards when the Evil Eye is inactive. The Evil Eye Technique can cause paralysis at will. It can also work on multiple people at once. Interestingly, The Evil Eye Technique also acts to grant one resistance to mental attacks, even ones as powerful as the Evil Eye itself . However the Evil Eye also allows the projection of an energy attack. Casual Usage of the Evil Eye is enough to harm Saphir, who has stellar durability. At full power, The Evil Eye Technique one-shots Saphir. The Evil Eye Energy can threaten Star Power Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus * Supernatural Beast Hands: Chaos can use Death Phantom's "Supernatural Beast Hands" technique. This attack causes the user to sprout two technicolor extremely stretchy and flexible arms. These arms one-shot Rubeus, a being with Stellar+ durability and drain the energy of any they touch. * Curse Manipulation: Chaos can use Queen Nehellenia's "Curse" Technique. Curse is one of the most dangerous techniques in the Sailor Moon Verse. It is not a direct attack but instead it alters the destiny of whoever it is used upon, changing their fate to cause them to die. The Curse can be cast upon people far stronger than the caster. The Curse is very difficult to remove. Not even the Silver Crystal was capable of healing the Curse, and even if the caster dies, the spell will still kill the target. * Henshin: Chaos has access to her Sailor Senshi form as well. * Dexterity: Unknown, but given Sailor Cosmos' accounts, is extremely skilled with its magical attacks. Key: Chaos | Sailor Chaos Note: Explanations Chaos is an immortal being, and so long as the Galaxy Cauldron exists, it will never die permanently. And through some vague degree, it is responsible for the existence of the other antagonists that Sailor Moon had to fight. Not much is known about the powers of Sailor Chaos. We only know that her attacks are apparently extremely efficient and her destruction ability is even more than that of Sailor Galaxia aswell. It is known though that she is the only rival to Sailor Cosmos. Gallery File:Sailor Cosmos Concept Art.jpg Others Notable Victories: Frisk (Undertale) Frisk's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fate Users Category:Matter Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Void Users Category:Curse Users Category:Geniuses Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Destruction Users Category:Aliens Category:Greek Gods Category:Abstract Entities Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Sealing Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Biology Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Mirror Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Size Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Reincarnation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Element Users Category:Possession Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Astronomical Object Users Category:Cosmos Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 2